Watchdog
by Dreamer Naos
Summary: "You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves." "Something that is lost, shall never return"    -Ciel Phantomhive
1. The Queen's Watchdog

_I know that there is like 105 year difference or something close to that, but lets just say that both fall onto the same timeline._

* * *

><p><em>.o.o.o.o.o.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**Mission**_

* * *

><p>He picked up the white envelope as he stared at the emblem. The <em>royal<em> emblem. He wasn't surprised. What kind of earl would he be if he was? After all, receiving a letter from the Queen of England was a regular occurrence. Taking his letter opener in hand, he cut open the sealed envelope. He, uninterestedly, opened the folder letter to read its content.

Mid-way through the letter his blue eye stopped to read the letter again. Again. And again. Surely the queen wasn't serious. However whenever her watchdog is involve, she is always serious.

In a strong authoritative voice-yet not yelling- he called, "Sebastian."

Immediately he received a response. "Yes, Young Master," Sebastian said with a devilish grin. He already knew what his lord wished.

"Fine as much information as you can of this," he handed him the letter, "then make preparations for our departure." He spun in his chair to have an overview view of his yard.

Sebastian gave a slight bow placing his right gloved hand above his heart. "Yes, My Lord.

* * *

><p><em>.o.o.o.o.o.<em>

* * *

><p>Cornelius Fudge wasn't positive what to think.<p>

Of course the royal family of the British Empire had always known of the existence of magic despite they themselves didn't possess such thing. With the _false _rumors of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning, the queen was being cautious. As always, she was being controlling. So much that she was sending a _muggle _into their _world_. Their magical life. Sometimes Fudge thought that she was losing her head.

Because of her, he personally had to pick up her watchdog. This wasted much of his time when he had much work to do. Especially with all the commotion.

It didn't matter too much longer anyway. He would simply give the man a quick guide with the rules. He was to stay with him overnight. Tomorrow was Harry Potter's trial. Fudge would take the guy with him then hand him off to Dolores. She was suppose to infiltrate Hogwarts as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor anyhow. Which meant the queen's _dog_, could waste as much time as he likes there. Far from him to give himself some peace.

He was startled out of his musings as he heard an unfamiliar voice directly behind him. "Mr. Fudge I presume."

Fudge rapidly turned around to meet the queen's dog only to be faced with a young boy who could only be 13 at most. Even worse was that he wore a black eye patch. A butler behind carrying a few suitcases. Why must people waste his precious time? "Yes, now I must be on my way. I have private matters to attend to."

"I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

This statement seemed to make Fudge freeze in spot. _He_ was Ciel Phantomhive. He had imagined some buffed man, not some child playing dress-up. How could the Queen put her faith in _him._ Staring at the older man, he felt shivers descend his back

Ciel scowled. He hated always being underestimated.

* * *

><p><em>.o.o.o.o.o.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Yawn~ Now off to bed.<em>


	2. Trial

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>"My Lord? Should we not be searching for Harry Potter? You volunteered to search for him. The trial should be beginning now," said Sebastian as he watched his young master drink the Earl Grey tea that he had specifically made for him.<p>

Ciel opened his one eye. "Hmm... there is no rush. The longer it takes to locate him, the more time I have away from those irritable witches and wizards." He placed his tea cup on the small plate gracefully.

"But My Lord. If he does not show up, they will declare him guilty."

Ciel narrowed his eye at his butler. He always had a way of ruining things. "All I have to do is find this Potter person, correct? Who is he anyway? Idiotic I say for not attending his own hearing on time."

"Harry James Potter. On trial for use of underage magic. Though I am amazed that the ministry would put their _saviour _on trial." Ciel didn't need further explanation. Sebastian had gathered more information on the mission as ordered. Of course most resources that were about this Dark Lord of theirs had links to the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

Turning around the corner Ciel ran into someone. While the other boy fell, Ciel was promptly caught by Sebastian. Recomposing himself, Ciel felt compelled to glare at the fallen boy. He had unkempt black hair and large circular glasses.

A red headed man was not far away. "Harry! Are you alright?" He helped Harry up.

"Ah... yeah," answered Harry, but his focus was more on the stranger who he collided with.

Harry had seen the boy years younger than himself glare at him. It wasn't his fault they collided! He kinda reminded him of Malfoy. Harry watched the boy gain a scowl. Yep! Definitely could be a Malfoy under a poly juice potion.

"He's Potter?" Ciel couldn't believe everyone put their faith in some scrawny kid. That was bad as leaving his staff in charge of his estate (which was sure to have been destroyed at least once by now). "He's Harry bloody Potter! The one I have to hear constantly about since I first arrive to this derange place."

"Yes, but may I remind you that appearances can be deceiving, My Lord?"

The voice started Harry. It was the time he really took notice of the man. He had the blackest hair and red eyes. Red? And wasn't he just insulted. But they were strange. The boy knew of him-who didn't-but didn't recognize him even with his noticeable scar showing. He also didn't seem very please.

"Ah, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you two. I'm Arthur Weasley. I work for Misused Muggle Artifacts," he introduced quite friendly.

Harry noticed the tone of authority the boy seemed to have. Who did he think he was? Merlin? The Queen of England? He was simply a kid.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Harry immediately recognized the last name. They were the owners of the Funtom Company who made toys. Dudley got toys from there all the time. Harry finally understood. He was some rich brat. That still didn't explain why he was in a magical community though. "This is my Butler Sebastian Michaelis."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Mr. Weasley.

"Sebastian... What's a muggle?" Ciel was lost. He didn't understand all the magic lingo. Harry and Arthur stared openly at him. It was one of the first things you learn entering the magical community.

"Non magical folk, young master."

"Anyhow I should be thanking you Mr. Potter." There Ciel was being formal again. Harry didn't understand the concept. "You made my job easier. Your trial has been changed to courtroom ten and began... Sebastian!"

"Your trial has started as of five minutes ago." Sebastian gave the require information that his master had wanted.

Without another second passing, Harry and Mr. Weasley ran in the direction of the courtroom.

Ciel watched their retreating figures. "Hopeless."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel who watched the running figures. "If I may ask, what is hopeless?"

"The _saviour_," mocked Ciel. "He may fight to protect this world, but in the end he will have nothing. He needs to make a decision. Whether to grasp the string and discard all uncertainties and wavering emotions or allow his recklessness to lead him straight to his death."

Sebastian smiled. There was a reason he was his master. His soul is a delectable one. One he is slowly preparing.

* * *

><p>I can't make up my mind on who's POV I want to write this story in. I have ideas for both Harry and Ciel. I will come back and revise this in the future, but for now I;m just writing my ideas.<p> 


	3. Train Ride

Ciel was not happy. Ever since he first received the mission from the Queen, his patience and temper were being tested. After that scrawny boy's (Harry Potter's) trial, he was passed off by the minister into the hands of some pink toad. Everything she wore was pink, and she had an obsession with cats. He was just glad the cats she kept with her weren't real because of his allergies, not that moving and meowing kitty plates weren't creepy either. She was more cat crazy then Sebastian.

Sebastian wasn't a fan of the 'teacher' either. Nor did he like her display of cats. He much prefer regular three dimensional cats.

Then Umbridge ushered them through a _brick_ wall at King Cross. A wall! It lead them to another platform. Stupid magic. A train was a train. Did it matter who saw them get on? Either way only magical people— mages, witches, wizards, wand pointers, whatever you wanted to call them— would be on it anyway.

Ciel was currently sitting in a compartment across Dolores Umbridge, new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. They were alone. With Sebastian of course, not that the new teacher knew this little fact.

Sebastian was currently standing on Ciel's shoulder in the form of a crow. To Umbridge it was just some type of pet. In the future that overlook would be her misfortune. "I'm going for a walk." There wasn't really he could go since they were in a train headed to who know's where. Ciel didn't know the exact location of the school. Just that is was somewhere in Scotland. It didn't matter. He just needed away from the woman.

When Umbridge went to retort, the crow hollered giving Ciel just enough time to escape.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all discussing that Harry was lucky to be allowed at Hogwarts. They were scared that he wouldn't be allowed. After all, the ministry seemed to do whatever they could to blame Harry of his underage use of magic.

"I know," said Harry exasperated to his female friend.

"He's got a point Hermione."

The bushy hair girl slapped Ron who was seated next to her. "Ron! Seriously—"

"Why what do we have here? Potter, Weasel, and Mud-blood," sneered the platinum hair Malfoy who stood in the middle of the doorway to their compartment. Crabb and Goyle standing _large _behind him.

It wasn't a surprise. It was a regular occurrence. The Slytherin;s and the Gryffindor's were always clawing at each others' throats.

"Move. You're in my way." The voice was strong, bored, and demanding. The six turned to the new figure. He was a younger boy with an eye patch. His visible eye hard, and a scowl present on his face.

"And who are you," snarled Draco. No one talked to him in that tone of voice if they knew what was good for them.

Harry was the only one who showed any kind of recognition. How could he forget about the Malfoy doppelganger he had crashed into (quite literally) before his trial. Maybe he was a first year. It would explain his lack of knowledge on the magical community, however, he seemed a bit older than the other newcomers. "Phantomhive?"

Ciel finally took notice of the people in the compartment. He hadn't even paid attention before, because the people inside were not his problem, but the people outside blocking all the space. Seriously, two of the three needed to go on a diet. However, he noticed the _saviour. _

"You know that brat?" Ron couldn't believe it. He didn't even know Ciel but he had the same demeanor as Malfoy.

"Ronald." Hermione pulled out the use of his full given name. He was being so rude today. With an afterthought it was just like any other day. She was curious about the eye patch though.

Ciel only paid particular attention to the green eyed teen. "Oh. It's you, Scar head." The Gryffindor trio couldn't believe he had the guts to speak to the boy-who-lived in such a mannar. Whether they knew him or not, he was definitely a Slytherin.

Draco on the other hand smirked. He had a feeling they would get along just fine. He stretched out a hand to Ciel. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ciel didn't really care, but he treated it like business because that was what the blond reminded him of. Ciel gave Draco a small shake saying, "Ciel Phantomhive."

"You can come along with us. We wouldn't want you with the wrong sort now would we?" Draco though that he was surely a pureblood. The way he talked to Potter and his followers, his demeanor, the way he spoke and address himself with importance. Surely he was.

"That depends. Which direction are you going?" When he pointed in the direction he came from, he quickly rejected. "I'll have to refuse. I'm distancing myself as far as possible from the pink menace." Not one understood what he was saying. He squeezed through them anyway with his small stature. He was there for business not acquaintances. "Honestly Sebastian. What was her Highness thinking."

Sebastian cawed.

* * *

><p><em>Train scene done! Hogwarts next. It's been a while and I apologize. I had exams and now I have crazy math teacher well as my teacher. <em>


End file.
